Feelings held In a Kiss
by kiss-me-g'night
Summary: So many feelings can be held in one kiss...


**One Shot**

NaruHina/NejiTenten- Feelings held in a kiss

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

"Neji, kiss me"

The Hyuga genious looked at his new girlfriend in surprise. A few months ago, he had the courage to ask Ten-ten out on a date. Over the years he had developed feelings for the weapon mistress. Ofcourse he had been too shy to admit, or rather too scared of the possible outcome. But he found courage, seeing his younger cousin confess and practically sacrifice her life for her love in the midst of battle. He had been scared, shocked and awed, all at the same time. He feared she may have a broken heart, after all he knew Naruto had feelings for Sakura and was probably too busy dealing with Sasuke. To his surprise, the blond shinobi actually took the time to spend time with his relative and grew fond of her company. Naturally, he fell in love with her.

So, Neji thought, if his cousin could do it, why couldn't he. Besides, life was a gamble. Every step you take risks everything you have. They were ninja, and the invasion made by Pain had reminded him that there was a chance of losing their lives. His heart swelled when Ten-ten didn't hesitate to give him a chance. His teamate had been overjoyed seeing young love bloom right before his eye, and even though Neji dreaded hearing the lectures about youth, he was for once happy to hear them. It didn't matter cause he was going to date Ten-ten!

They had gone out on several dates and had made it official that they dating. The problem was Neji was too shy to have any...intimate contact with Ten-ten. They held hands, they hugged but nothing more than that. Who would've known that the strong, confident jonin could be this shy? You could easily tell that he and Hinata were blood relatives. It was a fact which only Ten-ten knew and she found it quite amusing. She would laugh at him stuttering and blushing whenever she would initiate anything other than holding hands. She would understand why he would back down and knew that it wasn't her fault and would let it brush aside. But that was before. Now she thought it was getting annoying.

Neji gulped as he prepared an excuse to get ot of this embarrassing situation. His face gleamed with bright red. He finally stuttered out,"I-I-I'm sorry b-but I h-h-have to t-train w-with H-Hi-Hinat-ta-s-sama." Using his ninja skills he disappered within a second. He left his girlfriend sighing and wishing that her boyfriend could a bit more of a man. She enjoyed overpowering him, but this was getting too much. She was losing patience and if he didn't do something then hell she wasn't going to do nothing.

* * *

A soft tune came out of the lavender eyed heiress as she prepared a picnic basket. She and her love were going to visit the forest for lunch today. She loved the days when they did no training and would just stay close to each other. Ofcourse training with him was wonderful but there were times when you just want to stay close to your loved one and do nothing. Sometimes they would just stare into each others eyes, sometimes they have a little cuddle and a light kiss. They would appreciate each others company and do nothing else.

The other day Naruto talked about the future and said he wished to have one with her. She'd started jumping up and down in joy, shocking the latter in the process. He never thought that simple words like that would evoke such a reaction from his shy and timid girlfriend. Nevertheless he was happy that she would consider him family and also hoped for a future together. Even though they both confessed their love to each other, he was always afraid that maybe later she would get annoyed by him and would not see him in the same spot light. He was scared, it was the first time he had ever been in a relationship.(A/N other dan sasuke XD...sry i HAD to say dat) Those thoughts are now never going to resurface and Hinata made it a point to make sure they didn't.

She smiled thinking about how close she and Naruto had gotten. A few years ago she was always blushing and stuttering and could barely spend time with him. She still blushed whenever she was with him and there were times when her stutter would return but it was different then. They were friends and everything but not as close as she had always hoped. Then the time came for him to leave on his three year long training. She had abhored that time, but took it as an oppurtinity to surprise him by getting stronge than before, both mentally and physically. She wanted to be someone who would make him proud. She didn't care about what her father thought of her. It was only him. Though by getting stronger, her relationship with the clan leader had changed to a more pleasant direction. When the blond shinobi returned to the village, he was too daft too notice why his friend had turned to deep scarlett red and fainted at the mere sight of him. He also wondered why Kiba pointed out that she fainted every time she met him. He remembered clearly that it was the first time she had done so. It aroused questions within but he kept those to himself. Everything turned crystal clear the day she confessed and later when she was nearly killed in front of him, there was a deep rage within him. Rage at the culprit who had instigated the confession, rage at himself. All of that was now a part of the past. They were now a couple madly in love and that was that.

While taking a trip down to memory lane, Hinata failed to notice the familiar figure behind her. He was finally brought to her attention when he scoffed quite loudly at her. She gasped in surprise as she didn't expect anyone to come here. She was even more astonished by the fact that it was her cousin, Hyuga Neji, blushing hard as if red paint had been smeared all over his face. She had never seen him like this. **EVER**.She thought she was the only Hyuga who blushed like crazy but now she was begining to doubt this. If Neji could blush like this, then was her father no exception to this? She tried not to laugh hard trying to imagine the glacial face of her father lit up in bright red. She observed that her cousin was having difficulties to speak up, so she calmly started with a simple 'hi'. Neji was now sweating like a pig and was stuttering out meaningless sentences. Stuttering. Another trait Hinata thought only she shared. She now thought that she may not have been a failure in the eyes of the Hyuga, but rather not different from any Hyuga. It was a theory.

Finally,with some difficulty he stuttured "H-H-Hina-t-t-ta-s-s-s-sama, h-h-h-how d-do y-y-y-y-you k-k-ki-kiss?" She was amazed by this intimate question. The heiress knew one day she had to answer that question to her little sister. After all she had no motherly figure other than herself. But from Neji? When she had first kissed Naruto, it was he who had guided her and then let instinct teach her. She had guessed Neji would know how to kiss after all, most boys knew how to kiss. Sakura had told her that when she had her first kiss, Sasuke helped her out. Somehow Ino knew how to kiss, but then again Sai was the clueless one in the relationship. Temari was shocked by the fact that Shikamaru even had the energy to go into liplock. It was obviously a surprise to hear Neji saying that.

"Neji-nii-san...how should I say this..umm.." Hinata was very unsure of herself. She didn't know how to explain to her older brother how people kiss. Now she knew how her sensei felt when she had asked her questions about relationships. Her sensei was so patient with everything, always finding the right answers. Even the most embarrassing questions was met with a warm smile. Maybe it came from her being a wonderful mother. Or it could be because they were close, like family. She didn't know.

She tried to explain to him, but each time he looked like he was going to faint. She was mortified but he did help her out during training, helping her with fixing her relationship with her father. It was the least she could do. Trying to be as patient as her teacher, she illustrated one of the wonders of love.

* * *

Brown locks covered upto the shoulder blades of the hot-blooded woman. Usually they would be tied up in buns, but her boyfriend had told her to dress up tonight. Her dress was simple yet elegant, something that reminded her of him. She was feeling a bit guilty for what she had done a few days ago to him. She knew his cousin and treated her like a little sister so she have guessed he was going to be bit like her. But all the time going on missions with him, he would remain so stoic, that she thought he was nothing like his cousin. How wrong she was. He was like a pile of mush, any skin contact would turn him into ice-cream. Melting ice-cream to be precise. She wanted more from Neji, but she decided to be a bit patient with him. Until ofcourse her patience runs out.

Immediately she saw Neji coming toward her. He was blushing but it had decreased than usual. He wasn't stutturing. This reminded Ten-ten of when Hinata had changed more after dating Naruto. Maybe things were lighting up for her? No, she shouldn't be too hopeful. She could jinx herself(A/N ahem reminds me of someone specifcally the someone who jinxed my party, my ps3, my DS, my long awaited exotic hoiday..hmph) She didn't want that. Neji came up to her with, dare she say it, a sexy smirk? When did her Neji turn sexy? Even that blush was turning her on. Damn, how did that happen?

And then the most shocking moment came. It was exhilarating, it was passionate, it was the best feeling she had felt in years. Even spending her favoured time with her weapons was not as enjoyable as this. Neji was making out with her. It was no chaste peck on her lips, it was one hell of a kiss that would sweep her feet off the ground. How do you feel so many emotions when kissing? A long time later when they pullled apart, breathless, she gave a questioning look. He gave a low chuckle, took her hand, and waltzed away to his surprise destination.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto felt like his eyes were probably going to burst. The tears were escaping his eyes freely and he did not hide them. He could not believe what his dear sweet innocent Hinata was saying. When he came to pick her up for the picnic and saw the distressed expression on her face, he did not expect the reason to be something like that. The reaction caused was inevitable, there was nothing that could have made him react in any other way. She was hoping that when she would say this he would nod his head in understanding. She sighed knowing well that would have been very un-Naruto like. Leave it to him to cause such a ruckus. Naruto however was still trying to process her words. Those words had hit him hard and now he felt like dying. They were still ringing in his head.

'Neji asked me how to kiss and I answered him by explaining it to him and making him read the "Make Out" series.' How could he not die from laughing after hearing that? To top it off, Hinata had informed of his unusual behavior during the whole process. It was too good to be true. The fright he held for him when he had initially started to date her was erased completely. There was no trace of it left.

Hinata was even more annoyed when Naruto went to more fits of laughter. His laughter hollered through the whole street and it pissed her off that it was caused thanks to her cousin's distraught and embarrassing situation. She went ahead to the forest leaving her inconsiderate boyfriend rolling on the floor, his hand held to his stomach, tears jerking ot of his eyes and the now very aggravating noise escaping his mouth. Noticing his love's dipleasure and attempt of escaping, he shot up and immediatly went straight to her side. He apologised but his laughing wouldn't stop. He still had the mental image of Hinata showing her relative the books his departed teacher left behind in his mind. Hinata only scowled and hastened her pace. He held her wrist and turned her around. She was about to protest but he shut her up with a loving kiss. He made sure she could feel how sorry he was through his lips. She didn't resist and kissed him back passionately, showing he was forgiven.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other. A light blush hung on her cheeks and he knew that she enjoyed it. Her blush was always the sign to show that he was pleasing her. He slid his arm around her waist and they both headed towards the training grounds. He looked at her a couple of times and grinned like an idiot.

"What?" she asked

"Oh. Just thinking whether Neji looked beautiful when he blushed" he answered with a smirk

"What makes you say that?" she asked, curiousity laced her voice

"If my Hinata looks so damn hot and beautiful when she blushes, would Neji too?" he teased

"N-Naruto!" she exclaimed blushing furiously

"Naaaah! My Hinata is definitely the only one who can make a flower envious of blushes." he said, giving another huge grin.

She sighed. "You're an idiot. Only you would ponder about stuff like these."

"Hehe, I guess I'm your idiot! Anyways, I..." he stopped when something met his gaze. He looked terribly shocked but later on that changed to one of happiness. He smiled at her and did not care about finishing his sentence. Instead he said, "You're a wonderful teacher. You don't need to worry about Neji."

"Huh?"

"I think you did a great job with Neji. In fact, I think I've forgotten how to kiss. Please teach me, teacha!" He said with a childish voice. He looked at her so innocently that she had to oblige.

They continued kissing until they thought that they could just forget the picnic and just make their way to Naruto's apartment. They were hungry, they were famished. But they did not desire food.

Something almost better than food. Hinata didn't notice what caused her love to congradulate her teaching skills, but Naruto still chuckled about what he witnessed. Everytime she asked, he shushed her with a kiss. A kiss with so much emotions and feelings

* * *

FIN

Irrelevant quote-"Bimbos love me and I love them" Barney, _How I Met Your Mother_

The ending sucked like hell...=_=

I'm officially hating all of my fanfics

I love barney stinson more than ever though

It seems as though i need to get a "player book" myself

hehehehe...all the guys i'll trick...heheheheheheheheh (my mind has turned so horny, jiraiya and barney wud have definitely been proud of me)

I have a very weird dream...i want to read the whole Icha-Icha series (Oh God! doesn't it temp you? Don't you want to know what-is-in-side-that-GODDAMN BOOK!)


End file.
